Olivia Brown
Olivia Brown (born June 21st, 1993) is a patient at West Harbor and has been transferred from the old Home after the fire. Olivia was born in Seattle, Washington and grew up there with her parents. After a couple of unfortunate events with her family, friends and her now ex-boyfriend she had been found in the bathroom of the small apartment she shared with her boyfriend. It was clear the girl needed help, so she was brought to an asylum in'' Maine''. There she refused any help and focused on her last wish - to die. Biography Childhood/Early life As only child, Olivia received all of the love of her parents without having to share with anyone. Olivia was at one point your typical teenage girl, she was happy and care free. That was until she met a man called Daniel Williams, he was a cruel and unrelenting man. Of course she thought nothing of it at the beginning, he showed her attention, he cared for her, he appeared to be her knight in shining armour. But that quickly changed after they got into a serious relationship with each other. She was abused by him, mentally abused, beat and raped but she loved him and that was it, she didn’t want to leave him. Time passed by and things only got worse for her, it was the first time she’d been with a man seriously and it seemed normal too her… It was on her eighteenth birthday that things finally became too much for her, she’d been cutting for little over a year and it was when she self harmed but tried to take her life, both wrists had deep gashes across them along with her thighs and chest. Daniel called the police and left her in the down town grubby apartment. When she was found she was admitted into the mental institute. Home For The Helpless fjelgjrtrh West Harbor kfsjfndlgt Physical Appearance Olivia has long dirty blonde, straight hair, that she usually just let to fall over her shoulder, but sometimes she likes to tie them in pigtails. She has brownish green eyes, that in the right light appear as yellow sometimes. The girl was always in a rather good shape, but after her relationship to Danie turned into a nightmare, she lost weight and looked rather skinny. That changed during her pregancy, but by now she lost the pounds that she gained during that time, too. In her chidhood she was small, but with the age of fifteen she got a growth spurt. As for her clothing style, she doesn't try to look girly like or sexy, she likes to wear wide clothes, in which she can hide her figure. Also she likes to different layers, as if they could protect and hide her from the rest of the world. Relationships Daniel Williams A girls first love is something special. Something unforgottable. And Daniel made it sure, Olivia would never forget him. Although probably not the way a first boyfriend is supposed to. The beginning of their relationship was like it was supposed to be and the girl was happy. He was her first love and the knowledge he felt the same way was already enough to make the girls smile brighter than the sun shines. But things started to change and in the end it was her and Daniel against her family and friends. And if that wasn't enough, the man started to make her life to a living hell. He is the reason Olivia ended up wanting to give up her own life. Daniel is also the father of Olivia's unborn child, which she never told him and don't plans to ever do - it's not like it matters now, that she lost the baby. Chance Soriano Along with Aiden and Ethan, Chance was also one of the first people Olivia met at Maine. At their first conversation she thought things would develope the way they did. Soon he became someone the girl enjoyed to have around herself. And it seemd to work the other way around too. She started to trust him and by now she is really confused about him and the whole situation. Chance made her question things she thought she was sure about. She likes him probably more than she wants to admit. Ethan Crawford Ethan was also involved in the little fun Aiden had when Olivia arrived at the old home. It was a bet to be exact. She ended up giving him a kiss, since she felt bad for they boy and thought that was it. But she was wrong. Although she didn't understand what was going on, but they got closer. The whole situation just confused the girl and her being pregnant didn't made the situation any better. Before she could make up her mind things got serious. After her accident she never wanted to talk to Ethan again or see even just see him. He wasn't a part of her life anymore. Aiden Miller One of the first people she met at the Home. At their first meeting he was only using her for his amusement, involving her in whatever was going on between him and Ethan. Probably especially because of how the first time they met went is it so surprising how things developed. Aiden is one of the few people she respects. The boy already saved her life once and although she tried to kill herself later, she still feels grateful. It's not even the fact, that he saved her, but that he cared to save her and in his opinion she was worth it to be saved. Alex Milligan Olivia's first therapist. At Home For The Helpless she was signed up as Alex Milligan's patients and after their first meeting she rather avoided him, refusing to talk to someone who at least just as crazy as most of the asylum's patients. His addiction with cats was something she never understood, although later she learned he was just teasing Aiden with it. However, although Alex wasn't her favorite person, after it turned out he was a fraud and was led away in handcuffs, she kinda started to miss him. Not a fact she would openly admit, but his cat addiction was rather amusing. Tyler Smith Her first opinion of Tyler was, that the man is crazy. This barely changed as time passed, but she got used to this craziness and started to enjoy it. After Alex' disappear, when she learned Tyler was her new therapist she got excited about the news and it made her rather sad, that he had to take a holiday. She misses to talk to him and hopes he will be back soon. Gwen Helmsley Gwen is another therapist that Olivia likes. She can't even remember when or how it started, but she noticed that she enjoyed her company. It started at some point of her pregnancy and she got addicted to the cookies Gwen baked. Although she wasn't pregnant anyone, she still enjoyed the cookies the woman baked. The blonde feels like the therapist understands her and it's nice to have a female person around herself who is so good to her. Oliver Lachlan The man is Olivia's current therapist at least so long Tyler returns. They met only once so far, but apart from a little lame joke he made she things he is ok. She really enjoyed the conversation they made, then even if probably he was analysing her, most of the time she didn't get that feeling. Riley Scott He and the girl aren't on good terms. Actually Olivia doubts there are many people he is on good terms with. No wonder Olivia isn't his biggest fan after he stabbed her, which made her lose the child she was carrying and almost killed her too. And now, after all he did to her - and to them who were involved in any way -, she still feels bad for him. Not because of what he did to her, not even because of he is and she would never try to change him, make him to a 'better' person. She feels bad for him because of where the way how he is brought him. Category:Character Category:Patient Category:Yellow